Almost There
by Tyger Elf
Summary: A snapshot of Kate's wall starting to crumble down. Everything has been so wrong between them lately, but their story isn't over.


_This is set between Undead Again and Always._

* * *

Rick looks at the sign one more time before entering, making sure he has the right place. When he sees the Cyrillic lettering bolded above smaller Latin letters, he knows he is in the right place. This guy he knows pointed him to the Russian side of town and told him about this fantastic little coffee shop. According to his friend, not only does this place have great coffee, but there's great opportunity for people watching.

Normally, people watching is enough of an incentive for him to go somewhere. But things with Beckett haven't been – um, how does he say it? - _working out._ He gives a little chuckle at the understatement because he could fill a book with the lies swirling around the two of them. His and hers.

So, in an effort to get away from things, he decided today would be a good day to write. He thinks he may owe Gina a chapter, anyway.

Rick shoulders the messenger back that holds his laptop and notebook – one time, he only brought his laptop and an overeager barista had spilled his coffee. He only made that mistake once – and enters Glechik Café.

His immediate vision is of the eclectic décor. It speaks of people who have been all over the world, and are only just passing through, but Rick knows for a fact that this café has been here for nearly a decade (something else his friend told him). Not only that, but none of the tables match the chairs and every coffee mug he spies is different from the last one.

He loves every bit of it. Honestly, it reminds him of somewhere his partner might visit.

Of course, having known Kate Beckett for nearly four years, he is spot on. Rick decides to take it as sign from the universe that maybe things are looking up.

* * *

Kate hears the bell above the door ringing but is too engrossed in her book to look up. She knows it is probably another businessman on his lunch break who is just looking for a caffeine fix and can't be bothered to take a deep breath and loon around.

Besides, she doesn't come here to strike up a conversation. She just wants to reminisce about Kiev and remember what it felt like to be away from everything for a while. She wants to be able to forget her mother's case (no, she doesn't, but she doesn't want to die, either). What she really can't seem to ignore, however, is her lie.

Most days, she pushes Castle deathbed confession to the said. _I'm not ready, I'm not ready, I'm not ready._ But it's been almost a year now, and she is so very tired of not being ready. She wants to jump in with Castle, but she knows that won't happen until she faces what she's done these past months.

So, in an effort to fade into past memories for a time, Kate decided to revisit the same café in Little Odessa she used to frequent right after she got back from Russia. Unfortunately, the universe had other ideas.

"Beckett!"

Her head jerks up at the familiar voice. When she sees him, she's torn between screaming at the universe for putting her in this position and maybe dipping her toe in the pool before she dives in. She chooses the option that won't have her on psych leave and offers her partner the seat across from her.

"Castle," she says warmly, closing her book. Castle's eyes flickering to the cover and his brow furrows. Taking pity on him just this once, she says, "It's Dostoyevsky, _The Brothers Karamazov._ "

He looks back at her and his eyes crinkle briefly in thanks before his expression shifts. He lifts his bag over his shoulder and places it under the table. He looks back up at her, but his eyes quickly flit away. Things have been so tense, so charged between them lately, Kate thinks to herself. "Refill?" Castle points to her mug, eyebrows raised.

She grins at him this time, teeth and all, glad that at least this hasn't changed. "Yeah, sure," he says as he flashes Kate another smile before grabbing her mug and making his way to the counter.

Kate follows his progress with her eyes, her mind whirring. With everything that's been going on between them – Slaughter and her wall and her lies – she knows she should have refused his offer. She knows she's not ready, but Kate's selfish. She wants to spend an hour with him drinking coffee and not talking about a case and just generally enjoying his company. She figures the universe owes her that.

When Castle returns, this time with his own mug, she reaches out for her coffee. She already spent considerable time at the café and had become too enthralled in her book to realize she had run out of coffee. (She knows Castle would think her inability to recognize her lack of caffeine implausible, but it does happen. Occasionally.) Taking a sip, she can't help the tiny moan that escapes her lips at the exquisite taste flows across her tongue. Blushing, she pulls the mug away and watches the liquid inside swirl around. "Sorry, Castle. Guess I just really needed that."

Castle, having heard many similar noises from her (but never in the way that he has hoped) waves her off. "Psh, I know better by now not to come between you and coffee, so by all means – enjoy." He leans back in his chair and sips his own beverage.

She raises her head to meet his eyes. Kate notices the way everything seems to melt away when they're so focused on each other, and maybe that wall really is starting come down. Holding his gaze, she takes another sip of her coffee, barely managing to keep quite this time.

Breaking eye contact with her partner, Kate sets her mug down on the table. "So, what brought you here, Castle?" she asks, searching for a way to keep the conversation going.

Castle gasps, eyes gleaming. "Why, Detective Beckett, if you're trying to _pick me up_ , you're going to have to do better than that!"

Kate lets a slow smile spread across her face. Things might still be rocky between them, but she has no qualms about messing with him a little. "Trust me - you'll _know_ when I'm picking you up." On the last word, her sight briefly flickers down before meeting his eyes.

Castle gulps, nearly choking on the coffee he had been swallowing, and straightens up in his chair. Kate presses the tips of her fingers to her lips, trying to contain her laughter at her partner. When she lifts her head, Kate finds her eyes once again locked with Castle's. She can feel the tension between them, but this time it's not borne from betrayal or lies.

This time, it's from two people who are taking sledgehammers to a wall. (This time, it's from two people who love each other.)

* * *

 _While this isn't my first fanfic, it's been quite awhile since I've published anything. This is also my first fanfic for Castle. The story was really fun to write, even though it didn't go where I had planned. I hope you enjoyed it, and please let me know what you think!_


End file.
